Users often watch video of an event and desire supplemental content related to the event. For example, a user may watch a match between electronic sports participants and desire to see statistical information related to the performance of participants in the event. In another example, fantasy sports are common side-games in which individuals participate during amateur and professional sports seasons. Fantasy sports are typically games played by individuals that choose players, i.e., professional athletes, from a sports league to comprise that individual's roster and compete against other users based on the statistics generated by the players during real-life sports contests. For example, an individual may join a service that allows the individual to compete against other players subscribed to the same service. Typically, each user selects a subset of all the players in a corresponding professional league as the user's fantasy roster. Then, in a given time period (e.g., during a week or day), the statistical performance of each player on an individual's roster is used to determine, for example, how many points the individual scored in that week as compared to other players in the fantasy sports league. Typically, one individual is matched up against one or more other participants in a fantasy league for a given time period to determine how well that individual did in the time period. Often times, an individual selects a subset of a roster to be active and benches other players for a given time period (e.g., a week
For individuals that participate in a side-game, e.g., fantasy sports contest, the performance of the players on the individual's active roster can be very important to the individual. As side-games have become increasingly popular, users frequently view sports programming in order to assess the play of participants important to a user's side-game, e.g., a fantasy sports roster, as opposed to watching whether or not a particular team wins. Therefore, traditional commentary and added features (e.g., statistical analyses displayed on-screen during a game), which normally concern the event as a whole, are of less interest to users viewing events to assess the outcome of their side-games, e.g., to assess the play of members on a fantasy sports team. Moreover, without commentary or added features addressing particular players, it is often difficult for a user to determine how a member of his fantasy roster can score points for the user's fantasy team and determine whether or not members of his fantasy team can change the outcome of a side-game, e.g., fantasy sports matchup. And tracking the individual's performance may be just as important to the individual, if not more important, than the outcome of the event, e.g., live sporting event between two professional teams or electronic sporting event such as a first-person action tournament of multiplayer online battle arena tournament. In such cases, individuals desire opportunities to keep track of the performance of their roster and especially of the impact of the performance of their active players on the outcome of fantasy sports matchups.